dragonfablefandomcom-20200215-history
Sepulchure (Quest)
*'Level/Quest/Items required:' Completion of The Jewel of the Four Winds *'Release Date:' January 4th, 2008 *'Objective:' You have been asked to investigate the disturbance high in the mountains of Sho Nuff Island. *'Objective completed:' Who could have imagined Sepulchure and his dragon would hold so much power? You narrowly escaped with your life, but at least now you have a taste of your battles to come. How will you prepare for your next encounter. *'Scaled Yes/No:' No Monsters *(1) Fluffy - Boss NPCs *Doom Blade *Sepulchure Rewards *None *Dragonhead Helm Dialogue Osprey Cove: Rhubarb: , looks like we've got a spot of trouble in the coastal mountains to the south. All of the animals are fleeing the woods in massive numbers. Rhubarb: The question is; what are they runnin' from? There seems ta be a dark energy on the horizon. See if ya can clear this mystery up. Shadow of the Wind Village: Thyton: , I have a mission for you. The creatures of the woods have started running for their lives. Thyton: A mysterious dark energy on one of the mountains to the south seems to be the source of their terror. I want you to investigate this energy. Go. *''Quest!'' *''Back' '''Sepulchure: Like a rat to cheese... , you're so predictable. : Sepulchure! It's about time that you came out of hiding and faced me! Doom Blade: HIDING?! HAHAHAHAHA! THIS FOOL THINKS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING IN THE SHADOWS! Sepulchure: Don't flatter yourself. I've just been too busy to bother with you. :''' Well you’re not too busy now. Did someone cancel an appointment on you? '''Sepulchure: HA! You’re funny. No one told me that. No, I’m still a very busy man, but when you recaptured the Wind Orb from my servant Drakath... Sepulchure: 'I was forced to start considering you a nuisance, like an insect in my food... an insect waiting to be crushed. ': Sorry I’m starting to BUG you! GET IT... BUG you? Doom Blade: '''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! '''Sepulchure: ... Doom Blade: WHAT? YOU’RE RIGHT, THE HERO IS FUNNY. :''' Why do you want the orb? I’ve seen some of what your undead army can do. You’ve got all the power any human could ever want. '''Sepulchure: You’re right. But I’m not exactly human anymore... and my master is nothing like human. Doom Blade: ONCE WE HAVE UNITED ALL THE ELEMENTAL ORBS NO POWER ON LORE OR ANY OTHER WORLD WILL BE ABLE TO STOP OUR PLANS! Doom Blade: WE HAVE ALREADY BROKEN THE PROPHECY! YOU ARE NO THREAT TO US ANYMORE! :''' The prophecy is broken? '''Doom Blade: HAHAHAHAHA! CELESTIA HAS TOLD THE HERO NOTHING! HAHAHAHA! Sepulchure: 'There was a prophecy which said that there would be born two dragons... one would save the world and the other would destroy it. '''Sepulchure: We were concerned when you hatched the dragon from the black dragon box. The prophecy said that this dragon was the one to destroy the world. '''Sepulchure: I was able to hatch the saviour dragon from the white dragon box. Once Fluffy had been corrupted by Darkness... Sepulchure: ... the dragon who was meant to save the world became another of my undead servants. At that point the prophecy was broken. Doom Blade: THERE IS NO DRAGON LEFT TO SAVE THE WORLD. ONLY TO DESTROY IT AND Fluffy TO HELP! HAHAHA! :' ? That’s impossible. As long as and I are together... ': ...then we will do everything in our power to save Lore from you and your kind! It’s our destiny to defeat you, prophecy or no prophecy! Sepulchure: Believe what you like. My master set all of these events in motion when mankind was still crawling in caves hiding from the sun. Sepulchure: You were a tiny part of the master’s plan, and you have played your part. With the prophecy broken, you’re just an irritant to be swept aside. :''' We’ll see about that! The Wind Orb stays on this island as long as and I stand in your way! '''Doom Blade: DON’T BE IN SUCH A RUSH TO DIE, ! HAHAHAHAHA! Sepulchure: I have no interest in fighting you. It would bore me, so just step aside. :''' I’ve beaten every flunky you’ve thrown at me so far Sepulchure, and I’ll beat you too! '''Sepulchure: It’s true that you’ve proven more powerful than even I suspected, but fighting me is suicide. I’m out of your league. Sepulchure: I’d rather wait until you’ve developed your skills. At least then it would be an interesting fight. Sepulchure: Last chance, . Run or die. *''Summon Dragon '' *''Run For Your Life! '' Sepulchure: Very well, let’s begin. *''To Battle! '' *''Heal '' *''Leave'' After the battle: Sepulchure: Heh. I gave you fair warning. You were not ready for me. Now, prepare to pay the price. ' Doom Blade:' HAHAHAHA! NOT THIS TIME SEPULCHURE. WE HAVE WORK TO DO... Doom Blade: ... AND SO DOES THE HERO. THE MASTER COMMANDS IT, LIVES THIS DAY! Sepulchure: No, I will not give this cretin mercy! We will destroy him/her, NOW. Doom Blade: ... Doom Blade: SEPULCHURE, IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT TO DISOBEY YOUR MASTER. IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU WANT TO DISOBEY ME! Sepulchure: ... No. I obey. It looks like you will have another chance, . Make the next battle more interesting for me. Doom Blade: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Notes *You may not beat Fluffy in this battle, but you finish the quest nevertheless. If you manage to beat Fluffy though, the same text appears. *The Doom Blade stops Sepulchure from killing you at the end of this battle. *The conversation at the end of this battle suggests that Sepulchure is being controlled by someone else (aside from this sword!). Category:Book 1 Quests